Sunny with a Chance of Dancing
by LiteraryDragon
Summary: Phineas and Ferb make their own news show and Dr. Doofenschmirtz becomes addicted to a dance pad game he just can't seem to beat. Will Candace be able to bust her brothers when they're right on the home TV?
1. Chapter 1: Beyond Bohring

A couple notes in advance:

-I know script formats are discouraged, and I apologize in advance for any deviancy from normal conventions. I wrote this fanfic in the form of a script a year or so ago before I knew the proper regulations for FanFiction. I tried to turn it into prose but the overall effect was ruined and the plot became unclear, and so I went back to this original form.

-I consider this to take place after the 2nd Dimension movie, since I am publishing it now, but it doesn't really matter for the purposes of the story.

-Finally, a disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, catchphrases, plot points, themes, or any other aspects of Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny with a Chance of Dancing<strong>

(_Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Mom, Dad, and Perry are watching TV. The current show ends._)

Announcer: And now for the Bohring Morning News. All Bohring. All the time.

Phineas: Why is the Bohring News Station so boring?

Mom: Well, the news on the Bohring News Station is probably boring because everyday life is usually boring.

Phineas: But it's so boring that it's boring the Bohring News Station camera crew to sleep! (_snoring in the background_)

Dad: Well, I've heard that the manager of the Bohring News Station, Robert Bohring, is also boring. In fact, there are stories that Bohring was so boring that his friends called him "Boring Bohring." That might be why the Boring Morning News is so boring.

Hmm, the Bohring News is probably also boring "Boring Bohring" right now! Isn't that amusing?

(_Everyone just stares at Dad_)

Phineas: No…actually, that's just…confusing.

Candace: Gah! I'm living with monkeys! You're more "boring" than Perry, and he just sits around and does NOTHING!

Phineas: Hey, where IS Perry?

* * *

><p>(<em>Scene Change: Perry is in the kitchen. He puts on his <em>_secret agent hat, opens the freezer door (accompanied by usual theme music), and jumps inside, closing the door behind him. He lands in secret agent chair, shivering and covered with icicles._)

Monogram: Greetings, Agent P. Oh, sorry about the whole "freezer" thing. We're working on mechanical problems with the other entrances. Anyway, Dr. Doofenschmirtz was spotted receiving a-

Voice: UNKEY! ME WANT UPSIES!

Monogram (_bending down_): Shh! I thought we agreed to be on our best behavior while we're at your uncle's work!

Voice: UPSIES! UPSIES! **UPSIES!**

Monogram (_holding ears_): FINE! (_picks up 2-year-old with blond hair_) Um…Agent P, this is my nephew, Jeffery. See…my sister-in-law and her husband had to go to a wedding, and they couldn't bring Jeffery because of…um, well, let's just say-

Jeffery (_looking at screen with a gasp of delight_): **DUCKIE!** (_lunges at screen_)

Monogram (_struggling to hold back Jeffery_): NO! NO BOTHERING THE AGENTS! GO IN THE OTHER ROOM WITH MR. CARL **NOW!**

Jeffery (_bawling now_): **NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O! ME WANT DUCKIE-E-E-E!**

(_Monogram slams the door shut, screaming can still be heard in the background. Perry is dumbstruck_)

Monogram (_panting_): Sorry about that…now, anyway, your mission. Dr. Doofen-schmirtz was spotted receiving a suspicious package from the mail at 7:00 this morning. We need you to investigate the situation and assess the danger. Good luck. (_Perry climbs into a rectangular hole in the wall_) Wait! We haven't tested the oven exit yet! (_Fire and smoke erupt from the opening._) CARL! (_Opens door to the room he just shut Jeffery in_) I told you to seal that-

Jeffery: **DUCKIE-E-E-E!** (_Monogram promptly slams the door shut again_)

(_Perry emerges from the oven black, burnt, and trailing smoke. His tail is on fire. He immediately jumps into the sink to put it out. He makes a relieved face. However, he hears footsteps, so he resumes his dumb animal act_)

Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry!

Perry: R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R

Phineas: What are you doing in the sink? Hm… Well I guess you are a semi-AQUATIC mammal… (_sniffs_) …hey, is something burning? (_puts down Perry_) Dad! Are you trying to bake something again? (_Perry resumes being a secret agent and takes off in the opposite direction_)

Dad: Oh, really, are my crumpets that bad?


	2. Chapter 2: What We're Going to Do Today

(_Scene Change: Ferb is already sitting under the tree. Phineas sits down to join him._)

Phineas: You know, I wish there was a news show that was actually exciting! People want to be entertained! People want to laugh! People want qualit- (_Sudden idea_) Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!

(_Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford walk through the gate into the backyard_)

Baljeet: Hey, Phineas! What'cha doin'? (_Isabella and Buford look at him. Isabella glares._) Eep! I…mean…uh…uh…what have you…decided…to…accomplish…today? Yeah! What have you decided to accomplish today? (_Looks at Isabella, hushed tone_) Is that acceptable?

Isabella: (_Dark tone_) That's better. (_resumes cutesy persona_) What'cha doin'?

Phineas: …Um…Ferb and I are going to make a news station. What are you doing?

Isabella: Well, the Fireside Girls and I are trying to earn our Meteorology Patches.

Phineas: Great! We can have a weather segment! What would you like to do, Buford?

Buford: I'll handle The FWB tournament today.

Phineas: Um, FWB?

Buford: The Federation of Wrestling Bullies. The championship is today, and I'm gonna cover it. (_Grabs Phineas by the shirt collar and picks him up._) You got that?

Phineas: Sure, anything you say! (_Buford drops Phineas_) Baljeet, what would you like to do?

Baljeet: Hm… I know, I will do an in-depth study of summer school education!

Phineas: Um… You might not have heard, but we're trying to make the news show exciting.

Baljeet: Oh, in that case I will do a talk on trigonometry! I find it to be most exciting!

Phineas: Um, on second thought, why don't you stick with the summer school thing? I'll handle local news, and Ferb can handle the cameras and mikes. (_to _Ferb) OK by you?

(_Nod by Ferb_)

Phineas: Great! Let's start construction!

* * *

><p>(<em>Scene Change: Candace is talking to Stacey on the phone in her bedroom. Phineas and Ferb are assembling a studio outside her window.<em>)

Candace: —and so Riley told Elizabeth that Sandra told Molly that Michelle got a new cell phone, and then Elizabeth told Jenny, who told me.

Stacey: So, Michelle got a new cell phone?

Candace: No, Riley told Elizabeth that Sandra told Molly that Michelle got a new cell phone, and then Elizabeth told Jenny, who told me.

Stacey: So in other words, Michelle got a new cell phone?

Candace: Well, if you want to put it like that… (_glances out window_) Oh, great, here we go again!

Stacey: What?

Candace: Phineas and Ferb!

Stacey: Ah, say no more.

(_Candace sticks her head out the window_)

Candace: PHINEAS! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Phineas: Um, making a news studio?

Candace: Can't you just be normal for one day?

Phineas: Well, this kind of _is_ normal for us…

Candace: WHATEVER! …Wait. Did you say a news studio?

Phineas: …Yeah…

Candace: And you're going to be broadcasting this on TV, right?

Phineas: …Um, that's kind of the point…

Candace: So, hypothetically, you could watch it, say, on the TV downstairs, right?

Phineas: …I guess, yeah…

(_Candace goes into her usual psychotic giggle fit_)

Phineas: Um, Candace, are you OK?

Candace: Oh, I'm just _wonderful_…

Phineas: Hey, we still need someone to do a gossip segment. Would you like to?

Candace: Ha! Be on your lame-o show? You wish!

Phineas: But you'd be on TV…

Candace: No way!

Phineas: With thousands of eager viewers waiting to see you…

Candace: Not in a million years!

Phineas: And Jeremy will probably be watching…

Candace: …Fine, but your show's still lame-o. (_Walks away from the window_) Oh, wait! Did you know that Riley told Elizabeth that Sandra told…


	3. Chapter 3: Obsession

(_Scene change: Perry has entered Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated. He reaches to knock at Dr. D's front door, but then he realizes the jingle has not played yet. He glares at the screen and taps his foot_)

Jingle Singers (_offstage_): Huh? Oh, whoops! _Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

(_Perry nods, then knocks on the door. Music can be heard playing inside_)

Dr. D: Just a minute! Wait, how do you pause this thing? Oh, there it is. OK, I'm coming to the door now…(_opens door_)…Now, who is thi— (_notices Perry_) Oh, no! Perry the Platypus! I was just…uh, I'm really embarrassed about this, but I don't actually have an evil scheme or a trap today. Oh, but I do have a flashback for you this time! OK, so this is how it happened…

(_flashback_)

You see, this morning at 7:00, I was running late and was still cleaning up from your _last visit… _(_Zooms out: DEI is up in flames_) when I got a package in the mail. See, it was from Vanessa. The note attached said, "I haven't used this in years, so I figured I'd give it to you." She said it would "cheer me up." So I opened up the package, and inside there was this neat dance mat game called "_Let's All Dance Until We're Sick! The Video Game_."

(_break flashback_)

You remember the whole "_Let's All Dance Until We're Sick_" fiasco, right? Terrible idea. Oh, by the way, thanks for dropping a _disco ball _on me! That was _really _nice of you. No, really.

(_resume flashback_)

Anyway, I plugged it in, figuring I'd play it for a couple of minutes to be polite. However, I seem to have developed…well…an addiction to it. In fact, I've been playing it all morning. And it's not like I'm even any good at it! I mean, every single time I try to progress in Story Mode, the crowd starts booing, and then…well, never mind.

(_end _flashback)

But I was so busy playing it this morning that I haven't even begun to _think_ of an evil scheme yet. I didn't even make a trap! So I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to do, but hey, now you have the day off, right!

(_Perry begins to leave_)

Hey, wait! I just had an idea! Um, could I, um, ask you for a favor? Could you just help me beat this one song? Could you just do that? (_Perry gives the audience the "this is totally ridiculous" look_) PLEASE? (_Perry rolls his eyes, walks back over to Dr. D_) Oh, thank you! Hey, do you want some snacks? I'll bring out some salsa and tortilla chips, OK?

* * *

><p>(<em>Scene change: Mom is sitting in the living room watching TV<em>)

Candace: Mom! Mom!

Mom: Oh, no, here we go again…

Candace: Mom! You've gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing! See, they're making a news station, and it's going to—

Mom: Since this is obviously going to take a while, I'm going to get some snacks. How about some salsa and tortilla chips? (_Gets up_)

Candace: Wait, no, it's on TV right now! I can prove it! (_Grabs the TV remote_) Let's see, what channel is it on? (_Begins flipping through channels_)

Various TV Stations: The best solution for dry scalp in the—

—Marty, don't d—

—and you can rub it on your—

—kiss me, Jake Ol—

—It's time to play W—

—in a bucket of—

Baljeet (on TV): —and the average grade in the math department is an 82.4567, rounded to 6 significant digits.

Candace (_throws remote on the couch behind her_): Ha! I've got them now!

Baljeet (on TV): However, if you want more significant digits, the average is an 82.45669234- (_Cuts back to Phineas_)

Phineas (on TV): Thank you for that very, very informative talk.

Baljeet (offstage): I was not done yet!

Phineas (on TV): In other news, Mayor Roger Doofenschmirtz has passed a new law allowing street sweepers to—

Mom: So, what did you want to show me?

Candace: See, it's right there! (_Sits down on the remote_. _The remote clicks and the channel changes._)

TV: Tired of those annoying toe warts? Well, Dr. Dumonski's patented new…

Mom: Candace, are you trying to tell me something? (_Candace gapes._)


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing at Doof's

(_Scene change: Perry is playing the video game_ _and is winning_)

Dr. D: Hey, you're pretty good at this! Yeah, you're almost as good as ME!

(_Perry looks back at him and glares_)

Hey, I don't need any sass from you! Just keep playing, Mr. Wise Guy.

Game: PERFECT SCORE!

(_Dr. D is stunned. Perry turns around, crosses his arms, and looks smug_)

Dr. D: But…but I…but I never…got a perfect…score…

(_Perry sits down next to Dr. D, smiling_)

Yeah, yeah. Now you're probably going to be smug like that all day, yadda yadda yadda. It's just beginner's luck.

(_Perry glares at him_)

Oh, so now you're saying I stink? I guess there's only one way to settle this… DANCEOFF!

(_Five minutes later: Dr. D and Perry are dancing on different dancemats_)

Dr. D: See, look how good I'm doing!

(_Perry glares at him_)

Yes, I know they're booing me. Just keep your little comments to yourself!

* * *

><p>(<em>scene change: Candace is rapidly flipping through channels, trying to find the station<em>)

Candace: Wait, Mom! I know it's here somewhere!

Mom: Candace, you're not even watching anything. You're just changing channels.

Candace: But Phineas and Ferb made their own news station, and right now they're broadcasting from the backyard!

Mom: Since you obviously need the TV, I think I'll do some laundry. (_leaves_)

Candace: But, Mom!

Buford (on TV): -brilliant move, Randolph Valencia wins the match with a full Nelson hold! He's won the championship, people! Nice job, Randolph! Although with a name like Randolph I see why he has to pick on people to raise his self-esteem…

Candace: AHA! Here it is!

Phineas: This is P&F News. We'll be back after the commercial break with our gossip segment. Find out what everyone's been dying to hear!

Candace: Well, I guess I'll have to wait until after the commercials, but…oh, no! Gossip segment! Oh my gosh! I've gotta get ready! I completely forgot! Oh, no! (_runs to room, looks in mirror_) Oh, I look absolutely horrible! I've gotta look flawless! This calls for an entirely new look! Time for some serious makeup power…

(_One minute later. Candace looks exactly the same._)

There! Perfect! OK, road to stardom, here I come! (_runs out of the room_)


	5. Chapter 5: Danceoffs and Drama

(_Scene change: Dr. D is doing terribly and messing up, while Perry is doing awesome. MUSICAL NUMBER TIME!_)

Male Singer: _This game has got a grip on Doctor D!_

_Though he's a dunce, he's gonna play Perry!_

(Dr. D: Hey!)

_Now that they're set, you know we all will see_

_Who the dance pad champion is gonna be!_

_Just step on the corresponding arrow._

_It's not that hard to do,_

_But if you just can't, like Doof here,_

(Dr D: You know I can hear you!)

_The crowd is gonna boo! So let's go_

_Up up up, let's dance to the beat,_

_Right right right, we're stompin' our feet now,_

_Down down down, a big dancin' fight, we go_

_Up, left, down, left, right!_

_Up up up, can you take the heat?,_

_Right right right, hold down and repeat, now_

_Down down down, it's lastin' all night, so go_

_Up, left, down, left, right!_

_Up, left, down, left, right!_

_Up, left, down, left, right!_

_Left left up up, __**split split split**__! Yeah!_

Game: Winner! (_Displays Perry's picture with blue flashing "WINNER" letters._)

Dr. D: Yeah, yeah, big deal.

Game: Loser! (_Displays Dr. D's picture with red flashing "LOSER" letters_) Loser! Loser! Loser! Loser!

Dr. D: OK, that's just insulting… Oh yeah? (_whips out TV remote_) Well, how do you like this? (_changes the channel to Phineas and Ferb's news broadcast_) Hey, I just got over my addiction! Ha! (_to game console_) Just try calling me "loser" again now!

Phineas (on TV): In other news, the smash hit single "Loser, Loser, Loser" by the recent one-hit wonder band "The Losers" continues to smash records. (_Perry hears Phineas' voice and whips off secret agent hat off out of habit. He then realizes that Phineas is only on the TV and not there in person, so he reaches to put his hat back on._)

Dr. D: (_sighs_) I just can't win… Huh? A platypus?

(_Perry rolls his eyes and puts his hat back on._)

(_Dr. D gasps._) Perry the Platypus!

(_Perry takes the hat off out of curiosity_)

Wait, no, it's just a platypus.

(_Perry puts the hat on again_)

Perry the Platypus!

(_Perry takes the hat off_)

No, just a platypus.

(_Perry smirks. Begins rapidly putting the hat on and off._)

Perry the- no, jus- Perry the- no, jus- Perry the- no, jus-

* * *

><p>(<em>Scene change: Phineas and Ferb are running their news broadcast.<em>)

Isabella: …and so today's weather calls for high temperatures, clear skies, and lots of humidity. Now back to you, Phineas.

Phineas: Thank you, Isabella! Now we go to my stylish sister, Candace Gertrude Flynn, with the gossip section.

Candace: Before I begin, I'd just like to say two things. First, did you REALLY have to announce my middle name on national television?

Phineas: Um, no, no I didn't…

Candace: Next, Mom, if you're watching this, BUST THESE TWO CLOWNS RIGHT NOW! (_pause_) …But you're obviously not. I mean, why would anything actually go right in my life? …So anyway, Riley told Elizabeth that Sandra told…


	6. Chapter 6: Phineas and Ferb Get Busted?

(_scene change: Dr. Doofenschmirtz is panting and sweating now_)

Dr. D: Perry the- …no, jus-….Perr…n…p… (_collapses_) Well, whoever you are, you can just let yourself out, ok?

(_Perry leaves, accompanied with " PERRY!_ _"_)

Dr. D: Oh, I'm so hot. Oh, it's probably because it's so humid out! Gah, my shirt is soaked! (_Drags himself off the floor_) Is my dehumidifier broken? (_Walks over to the dehumidifier, which has a dial labeled OFF, LOW, HIGH, and ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA. It is currently set on OFF._) Oh, It's just set on off…I'll just turn this little dial and… (_Turns the dial too far_) Oh, oops! Looks like I set it to "entire Tri-State area!" Great, now it's sucking all the moisture out of the air and now the weather's going to go all cuckoo with freak lightning storms… (_Moment of realization_) Oh, there's an evil scheme right there! Why didn't I think of that when Perry the Platypus was here? Oh well. NORM! Can you do the laundry now?

Norm (_calling from the other room_): Sorry, I'm busy right now.

Dr. D: What could you possibly be doing, you glorified toaster?

Norm: I'm playing this neat dance pad game. (_Screen flashes blue_) Oh, look, I got a perfect score. Isn't that great? This game is so easy, don't you think?

(_Dr. D glares_)

* * *

><p>(<em>Scene change: Candace is finishing up her gossip segment<em>) …and last but not least, one of our informants has obtained shaky evidence that some spectator may have speculated that he saw an artist's rendition of a painting of a sketch of some random couple kissing that no one cares about. This concludes our gossip section for today. And by the way, MOM, I'M SERIOUS, IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS, PHINEAS AND FERB HAVE MADE A NEWS STATION IN THE BACKYARD! YOU SHOULD REALLY COME OUT AND SEE IT! I'm serious! …Hello? Mom? (sighs) Of course not. Fine, I'm coming in to get you, then. Candace Flynn is out! Peace!

Phineas: Thanks, Candace! Oh, you did a great… (_Studio door slams_) …job… Well, that about wraps things up. But first, a word from our sponsors:

Voice Offstage: !

Phineas: Excellent word. This has been P&F news. And remember…

Ferb (_walks onstage_): The news of today may be the history of tomorrow.

Phineas: Have a great summer, everyone! (_news show ends._) Wow, great job, guys!

Isabella: Thanks! I'm so glad it's going to be sunny and humid for the rest of the day. Otherwise this station would be a huge lightning hazard. (_One of the weather meters begins to move and flash_) Oh, it looks like there's just been a rapid drop in humidity.

Candace (_coming outside_): I'm telling you, mom, it's a huge TV station! In the backyard, quick!

Mom: Fine, I'm coming! Just give me a sec to put the dishes away.

Candace: Heeheehee! (_To _Phineas) There's no way you're getting rid of that monstrosity before mom comes outside! You're so busted!

(_Dark clouds immediately form overhead. Thunder rings out._)

Phineas: Wow, that was sudden!

Candace: Mo-o-o-om! I just know it's going to disappear somehow if you don't get out here right now! These dark clouds look all ominous-y and stuff!

Mom: What clouds? It was clear a second ago.

Phineas: Maybe we should get inside. I just felt rain. Wow, Isabella, not to be critical or anything, but you couldn't have been more off on the whole "sunny all day" thing…

Isabella: Yup, just like a real meteorologist! I think we just earned our Meteorology patches! (_High fives another Fireside Girl_).

Baljeet: I am going to head home, ok? I believe that I am allergic to electrical discharges. (_leaves_)

Buford: Uh, me too. See ya. (_leaves_)

Isabella: We should probably go home, too, because that's a safe place to be during a lightning storm. Hey, we just earned our Lightning Safety patches, too! We're on a roll today, girls!

Phineas: Well, bye then! (_Isabella and the Fireside Girls leave._)

Mom: Ok, I'm coming out to see this imaginary news station in the backyard now! I hope this makes you happy, Candace!

Candace: (_To Phineas_) You're so-o-o busted!

(_BOOM! An enormous bolt of thunder hits the news station antenna. The lightning causes an explosion, shooting the remnants of the news station into the sky._)

Mom: Oh my goodness! You're right, Candace!

Candace (gasps): You mean you saw it? It's a miracle! I thought you missed it again!

Mom: How could I possibly miss it? I heard it too!

Candace: You mean you listened to the show, too? This is the best day ever! (_Begins doing a celebratory cha-cha_) _Busted busted busted! Busted busted busted!_


	7. Chapter 7: Denouement

Mom: Wait, what show? I'm talking about the thunderstorm. You were right about it! I couldn't have believed it. After all, I just saw the sky a minute ago and it was perfectly clear. What weird weather we've been getting lately! I blame global warming.

Candace: (_grumbles_)…Well, at least I was right about something…

Perry (_suddenly appearing_) R-R-R-R-R-R!

Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry!

Dad: Oh my, it's really terrible out, isn't it? You kids had better get inside, pronto!

* * *

><p>(<em>Scene change: Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are inside watching the storm.<em>)

Phineas: Wow, it's a good thing we weren't in the studio when the lightning hit, huh? Hm, maybe we could build a house that runs entirely on lightning energy! What do you think, Ferb?

Ferb: Well, lightning never strikes twice in the same place.

Phineas: Yeah… I don't know why, but I feel like dancing all of a sudden. Maybe we could break out "_Let's All Dance Until We're Sick! The Video Game_."

Candace: Nah, that game's way too easy, remember? You'd have to be a total moron not to get a perfect score. I mean, I bet Perry could even do it!

Perry: R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R!

THE END

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

-First of all, the included song is not just empty words; I have an entire melody in my mind but unfortunately I can't really communicate it via the internet, so you'll just have to use your imagination.

-I like a lot of the jokes in this even after putting it down for a year, but my favorite is still when Isabella gets a Meteorology patch for not predicting the weather correctly. I have to admit that I enjoyed the Jeffery scene too; I found it really interesting to discover a new side to Major Monogram that I hadn't ever thought about before.

-Please leave your comments; this is the first fanfic I've published so I'd really like your opinions.

Thanks in advance for being such good readers!

-LiteraryDragon


End file.
